Generally, a sponge is used as a bottle washing accessory since the sponge can efficiently absorb water and water-based solution during the bottle washing process. Additionally, users can also use a bottle washing brush during the bottle washing process when the sponge is not sufficient enough. One of the problem with the sponge or the bottle washing brush is that the users have pour bottle washing liquid into the respective bottle washing accessory at the beginning and during the bottle washing process. Resultantly, the users have to periodically stop the bottle washing process so that bottle washing liquid can be poured into the respective bottle washing accessory, adding extra time to the bottle washing process and wetting users' hands. Another problem with the sponge or the bottle washing brush is that they can harbor disease-causing bacteria, fungi, and food-borne pathogens compromising the functionality of the sponge or the bottle washing brush.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a multifunctional bottle washing brush that overcomes all of the limitations and non-effectiveness of aforementioned bottle washing accessories currently available. More specifically, the present invention comprises a soap dispenser, a rotating brush, a rotating sponge, and an Ultraviolet (UV) sterilizer light. The present invention keeps users' hands clean while cleaning bottles or other dishes which may need cleaning through the functionality of the soap dispenser, the rotating brush, and the rotating sponge. Additionally, the present invention sterilizes the rotating brush and the rotating sponge by the UV sterilizer light, which disinfects disease-causing bacteria or food-borne pathogens often carried by more traditional bottle washing accessories, while docked in a charging station. As a result, the present invention is able to provide an improved bottle washing accessory that efficiently and effectively cleans bottles or other dishes while providing a self-sterilization to eliminate disease-causing bacteria, fungi, and food-borne pathogens.